


Laundry

by skyspecter



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyspecter/pseuds/skyspecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela hates it when blood gets on her clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

One thing that Isabela hates is washing her blood-stained clothes.  
She hates sitting on the small damned stool that squeaks whenever she moves.  
She hates how her back aches from being hunched over the tub of water for too long.  
She hates the heat, and how even when she's only wearing her underclothes, she sweats like a pig.  
Sometimes she questions why she even wears white to battle.

One thing that Merrill loves is watching Isabela wash her blood-stained clothes.  
She giggles whenever she hears the squeak of the stool that Isabela sits on.  
She enjoys looking at her own reflection in the water, eyes flitting towards Isabela’s reflection at times.  
She loves looking at the almost faded scars on Isabela, occasionally asking the story behind one.  
And although she finds Isabela’s body beautiful, she absolutely loves how Isabela looks in white.

One thing Isabela hates is washing her blood-stained clothes.

But one thing that Isabela loves is when Merrill stays and watches.  
When Merrill does her adorable giggle.  
When she catches Merrill glancing at her reflection.  
When Merrill asks her about her scars, and how Merrill's eyes light up when she tells her stories.  
She'd wear her damned white clothes every day just to catch Merrill stealing glances at her.  


But one thing that Isabela _definitely _loves is the back rub Merrill gives after every wash.__

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first time I've posted anything ever so. Anyway, whenever I see Isabela and her clothes stained with blood, I just think "Damn, that's probably hard to wash off." Hey I don't even know if Isabela washes her own clothes but let's just say she does. :)


End file.
